Unzip
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Liz requires a bit of...assistance. Reposted from KidxLizweek theme


"I hate you so much right now!"

"Sorry! I can't hear you!" Patty laughed manically as she went well on her merry way while Liz continued to scream from the other side of the door.

"Patty! Get back here! I still need help!"

But there was no response; her evil younger sister has abandoned her for the sake of an evil plot that Liz knew all too well.

"Liz?"

And it was working. Much to her dismay.

Or fortune.

She still hasn't figured that one out yet.

Kid stood in front of the eldest Thompson sister's bedroom door, watching in confusion and wondering as to why she was screaming and why Patty was skipping away laughing to herself.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gently knocking on the door for her attention.

A small sigh of defeat was heard from within.

"…my zipper is stuck, I need help…"

Kid blinked, "Your zipper? You haven't changed out of your dress?"

Another sigh.

"…no…and Patty is being a little douche right now" she grumbled.

Somewhere within the Gallows Manor there was more laughter.

"Well if your require assistance I can help"

She paused a moment, hesitating but knew in the end there was no way around it if she wanted to change.

"…ok"

With permission, he grasped the doorknob and let himself in.

He found her sitting on the edge of her bed, struggling to reach and grasp the small zipper on the back of her dress. Her hair was let down after being up in a small bun earlier that evening. Heels, jewelry and make up were also removed in hopes of getting ready for bed but the small contraption at the center of her black halter top dress just wouldn't give in.

After a couple futile attempts she huffed and dropped her arms.

Kid remained silent as she looked up at him, defeated and embarrassed.

"…help?"

He chuckled slightly, "Of course, turn around"

Liz obeyed and turned just enough on the bed to have her back facing him, she gathering her long blonde hair over her shoulder to expose her back to him.

The bed dipped slightly as he took a seat behind her and began his attempt.

It was a simple task. The request was innocent.

So why was she blushing so much?

'This is stupid, he's just helping…stop panicking…' she thought to herself.

It was bad enough that she had recently discovered her attraction towards her meister, though she was more confused and unsure about herself than anything. But to make it worse, Patty had picked up on it. And made it her life goal to give the two alone time as much as physically possible.

To make it worse, Kid never seemed to notice.

At all.

After a few strong, possibly frustrated induced, tugs, the zipper finally surrendered to the Death god and unzipped.

Liz let out a sigh of relief as it parted open, giving her more breathing space. With the small job done he could leave and she could change and find out where on Earth her breath had gone.

"Thanks Kid" she turned to look over her shoulder, smiling sweetly as she thanked him.

But his attention was elsewhere, namely her bare back.

Where ever the air in her lungs were, they felt farther away than before.

"….um…Kid?" she tried, though her call was weaker than she had hoped.

"Was this from last week?" he finally replied, she noticed the distance in his voice and after a closer inspection, so were his eyes.

"What?"

"This"

Suddenly she felt his fingertips gently brush against her back. Normally, Liz would've expected herself to blush uncontrollably at the sudden touch possibly flinch at the surprisingly warm touch of Death.

But to be more specific, he was touching a long gash that ran diagonally across her back that was recently removed from its bandages.

Her blushing disappeared, as well as the nervousness in her voice.

"Oh…that"

"Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore, I think it will leave a scar though"

He nodded, taking in her words as he stared at her old wound. Liz watching him silently as his brows creased slowly, recalling the events that took place on that particular mission.

"I know what you're thinking and no I'm not upset because it's asymmetrical"

Liz laughed slightly at this; he said it before she could even think it.

"Could've fooled me"

He looked up to find a small smile on her face, he pouted, "I'm offended Liz"

"Sorry" she chuckled.

He let out a small sigh, his eyes falling back on her new scar. Another added to her small collection and will most likely not the last.

"Kid don't worry about it, this is apart of our job. Things like this happen all the time"

He quickly shook his head, "No, it shouldn't. You shouldn't have to take a hit for me"

Liz paused a moment before answering.

It was just like any other mission, the three of them set out to collect a kishin soul. Unfortunately this certain kishin was rather symmetrical, in which Kid refused to fight it in hopes of preserving the art he loved so much. Naturally the enemy took advantage of his hesitation and beat him to a pulp.

"Considering you heal faster, and can take shots that would normally kill someone yes that would be the most logical thing to do…"

But when the kishin brought up its sword, lifting it over its head, ready for the final blow, Liz jumped out of her weapon form and pulled Kid away just in time though the same couldn't be said for herself. Granted she got away just in time to not be cleaved in half but the damage was done regardless.

"But I did it anyway, and I don't regret it"

She fully expected him to ask why she did it, of course she knew why, it was more of a question if she was ready to tell him for not.

But instead he looked up, straight into her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Liz"

And like that her blush returned under his gaze.

"N-no thank you Kid, I can finally change" she coughed, quickly standing up as his queue to leave.

"Right, should you ever need assistance again you know where to find me" he stood up, tall and proper as per usual.

This bothered Liz, "Sure thing. Thanks" she forced a smile as she watched him leave.

She silently waited until the soft click of her door being closed shut was heard, in which she let out a rather large sigh of relief and dropped her hands, thus dropping her dress.

"Does this guy have any normal hormone senors?" she huffed to herself, gently rubbing her temples in frustration.

Any normal human being would have been able to sense the tense air or the awkwardness of the situation. Although the mood changed rather quickly, he still showed little to no reaction.

But Liz answered her own question with a sigh as she picked up her dress; he wasn't human.

'But then again there is a better question…' Liz zipped up the dress, feeling the zipper tense up towards the top, meaning it will most likely get stuck again.

'Does he know what he's doing to me?'

Meanwhile Kid remained outside of Liz's room, slightly bent over and grasping his heart that was apparently fighting to jump out of his chest.

* * *

><p>KidxLizWeek Theme on Deviantart : Unzip<p>

I reposted this from DA obviously lol so this might be a repeat to some of you or something new!

Either way please review thank you!

~Swd


End file.
